Never Too Early
by NaesOcrone
Summary: Taken from my other account to this one, Just a few spelling errors were fixed. Working on Never Too Late!


_**Never Too Early**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other Copyrighted material used in the making of this Fanfiction. **_

_**Warning: girl on girl action up ahead, if you don't like it stop right her and read another story if your fine then read my sorry ass author's note. You've been warned.**_

"Hold on, I'm coming" Hinata yelled tiredly, fumbling down the dark hallways of her apartment. Hinata switched on the light and pulled open the front door, shivering when the cool air brush her skin. "Hello?" she mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes. After a few second of silence Hinata finally opened her eyes all the way and found her blonde friend standing on her door step. That was the exact moment when Hinata remembered what her current attire consisted of. Hinata's eyes widened as she watched her friends sky blue eyes glue themselves on her chest.

"I-ino, would you l-like to come in?" Hinata asked, folding her arms across her chest, feeling her nipples perk up due to the cold air. Ino nodded her head and Hinata stepped aside, allowing Ino to walk into the house. Hinata closed the door and felt a little warmer. "I'll be right back." Hinata said, walking quickly into the back room to put a better shirt and a pair of shorts on. Ino nodded her head again and sat down on the couch.

Ino shifted in her seat a few times while she waited for Hinata to come back out. Not too long after, Hinata walked out with more clothes on than she had before and Ino let out a relieved sigh, no use in making her reason for being there even worse. Hinata sat down next to Ino and folded her hands in her lap. 'why are you here so early in the morning, Ino?" she asked

Ino shifted in her seat again, not really sure how to answer Hinata's question. "Well, um…I need…help" Ino cursed at her loss for words, she was usually blunt about everything and this wasn't supposed to be any different.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. "Help with what?"

Ino felt a blush crawl across her cheeks and she looked away from Hinata. Looking down at the coffee table in front of her she reached forward to open the drawer but was stopped by Hinata's hand. Ino looked back up at Hinata and say her cheeks burning a bright red. Ino grinned and reached for the drawer again and again Hinata's hand stopped her. "What's in the drawer, Hinata?" Ino asked, narrowly avoiding the question.

"N-nothing…" Hinata tried pushing Ino's hand off of the handle but Ino's grip was firm. Ino pulled the drawer open an inch and Hinata's face lit up again. "Please don't Ino" Ino pulled the rest of the drawer open and before she got a chance to see what was in it, Hinata pounced on her, the two of them toppling to the ground. After a second, Ino opened her eyes to find Hinata straddling her and the items from the drawer scattered on the floor, one of which happened to be by her head.

"Hinata…why do you have a double-sided dildo in your coffee table?" Ino asked, eyeing the item curiously.

Hinata's blush deepened and she tried to stand up but Ino placed a hand firmly on her hip, forcing her to continue straddling Ino. " I, um, i…have no idea how that got there."

Ino raised an eyebrow at this and turned Hinata's head so that she was looking at her in the eyes. "Are you a lesbian?" she asked. She watched as Hinata's eyes widened for the third time and decided to take matters into her own hands. Ino wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist and turned over so that Hinata was lying on her back with Ino between her legs. "Are you a lesbian Hinata?" she asked again as she kissed her neck.

Ino grinned as Hinata's breathing became labored and gave her neck one good lick, kissing down her collar bone. "We'll have to do something about this shirt now wont we." Ino said sensually, moving her hand up and under Hinata's large tee shirt.

"I-ino, i-im not, I'm not—ohh" Hinata started, moaning as Ino cupped her breast, running her thumb across her nipple. Hinata arched her back allowing Ino to slide the shirt off of her.

"What was that?" Ino said. She ran a finger down from Hinata's collarbone and down to the valley between her breasts. Ino smiled as she gently touched the girl's nipple with her tongue, swirling her tongue around it, causing Hinata to moan and arch her back again.

Ino continued to lick and suck on the other girl's nipple as she kneaded the other breast with her hand, pinching her nipple once and inserting a small amount of chakra, causing Hinata to howl in pleasure.

Hinata didn't even bother to deny the pleasure Ino was giving her as she squirmed under Ino's touch. Unconsciously, Hinata's hand slowly moved down to her shorts, ready to slide her fingers under them when Ino's hand grabbed it and pinned it above her head. "Inoooo…" Hinata moaned impatiently, her fingers itching to rub her wetness.

Ino shook her head at Hinata before she kissed down her shoulder and, finding a tender spot, bit down. Hinata moaned as Ino rubbed the now bruising mark on her neck with her tongue. "Are you a lesbian Hinata?" she asked once again. Hinata didn't answer and Ino took the opportunity to pull her shorts down to stare at a pair of lavender boy-shorts. Ino kissed around her belly button and caressed the undersides of her knees in soft feathery motions, her fingertips moving upward toward their destination.

Ino lifted her lips from Hinata's stomach and trailed her tongue around the waist-band of her underwear, using her fingers to gently rub her through her underwear, earning a gasp and a low moan to escape Hinata's parted lips. "Ino, please…"

Ino grinned and pulled away from Hinata, standing up to take her clothes off. Slowly she slipped off her shirt, her breasts lifting just a little bit as she brought her arms up and over her head. Hinata watched as Ino slid her pants down, wiggling her hips slightly. Another soft moan escaped her lips as she looked at Ino clad in only matching baby blue lacy bra and underwear.

"Are you a lesbian, Hinata?" Ino asked, smiling as she saw the wet spot on Hinata's underwear grow larger by the second. Ino went inside her purse and pulled out a fresh dildo. Ino smiled again at Hinata's surprised expression and raised her leg up on the coffee table. Pushing her panties out of the way, Ino rubbed the head of the dildo over the slick surface of her jewel before sliding it in slowly, allowing a moan to flee her throat. She slid it out again, her eyes never leaving Hinata's, before pushing it back in, repeating this process before Hinata jumped up and stood behind Ino, unhooking the restraint around her chest.

Nibbling on Ino's ear a bit, Hinata whispered to her, smiling all the while. "Yes Ino, I'm a lesbian." Ino let go of the dildo mid thrust and moaned at Hinata's enticing voice. Hinata took the dildo into her hands and started pumping it in and out of Ino again, moving at a slightly faster pace than she was going. Kissing and nibbling her neck, Hinata kneaded Ino's breast with her free hand, pinching her nipple just as she had done to her. And before long, Ino collapsed into Hinata's arms, her body shaking in an orgasm she'll remember.

Hinata laid Ino on the ground before taking both of their panties off and throwing them across the room. Positioning her flower above Ino's mouth, Hinata bent down and gave Ino's jewel one long lick causing Ino to moan, her body becoming aroused again. Ino wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist as she slid a finger into her, surprised at how wet Hinata was. Hinata moaned into Ino's cunt, bucking her hips a bit as she gently nibbled on her clit. After a few minutes of their ministrations, Hinata came followed by Ino.

The two girls laid there for a few seconds before Hinata rolled off of her and rested herself next to her. Ino wrapped and arm around her naked companion's waist and she closed her eyes, smiling softly. "Thanks for helping me Hinata." Hinata looked up at Ino, her eyes widening for the fourth time that morning and giggled.

"Next time try not to wake me up so early in the morning for this though."

Ino giggled and laid her head in the crook of Hinata's neck.

Suddenly the two girls looked up as a woman in a long tan trench coat opening the door. She took one look at the two and smiled. "Hey, it's never too early."


End file.
